The present invention relates to improvements in article transfer means for performing a transfer operation such as moving eggs from trays to a conveyor or a similar article transfer operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved means for controlling the path of movement of the transfer means during the transfer operation as, for example, by providing generally vertical pick-up movements for the transfer means pick-up and placing positions even where the pick-up and placing positions are at different levels.
The improved transfer means is useful, for example, for high speed automatic transfer machinery for high volume egg handling systems where eggs are transferred from trays to conveyors, etc. The transfer means provides for improved handling of the transferred articles where the pick-up position is at a substantially different level from the placing position. This makes the improved transfer means particularly useful in plants where the machine arrangement necessarily or for more efficiency includes such level differences. In a transfer operation of this type, it is desirable to have the articles lifted initially with a generally vertical motion by the transfer apparatus at the pick-up and placed with a generally vertical movement at a conveyor or other placement point. A convenient and efficient device for such a transfer utilizes pivotally mounted transfer arms carrying lifter plates. The device of the invention modifies the generally arcuate path of such a transfer system to provide the modified path portions at pick-up and placement. The device permits the desired path modifications to be made where the pick-up and the placement levels are substantially different and where they may be altered from time to time to make the most efficient use of the related article handing machines.
A number of prior article transfer devices have provided for some adjustment of the transfer device path such as the one described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,888 dated June 28, 1971 and entitled Transferring Horizontal Batches of Articles to a Different Level. The control means of the present invention is an improvement upon such prior control means. It has a more rugged and simplified structure which is efficient and precise in its path control for the transferred articles and has no elements which might be a source of danger to the operator. The improved control is useful for smooth operation at high operating speeds so that it is particularly adaptable for handling relatively fragile articles such as eggs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved article transfer means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a path control for an article transfer means adapted for smooth and precise operation at relatively high transfer speeds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safe and easily sanitized path control device for an egg transfer system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved path control means particularly adapted for use with a pivotally mounted lifter plate article transfer device useful at substantially differing pick-up and placing levels.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.